In order to drive a motor such as an induction motor or a synchronous motor, it is necessary to recognize the type of the motor in advance before driving the motor, because a driving method differs depending on the type of the motor. Therefore, conventionally, a user recognizes the type of the motor in advance, and selects a control device and a control method in accordance with the type of the motor. However, it may be difficult to recognize the types of some motors from their appearances. Thus, a user cannot always recognize the type of the motor.
In order to solve the above problem, a method of Patent Document 1 is proposed. The method of Patent Document 1 determines the type of a motor by using the fact that the saturation degree of the motor differs depending on the type of the motor.